


the adventures of john and johm (aka peter and tony play among us)

by ginger__snapped



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Among Us, Fluff, Kinda Crack, but is that not the essence of among us?, but not really, guess who's back on their bullshit, just peter and tony playing among us, more just, nice and sweet gameplay with some murder sprinkled in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger__snapped/pseuds/ginger__snapped
Summary: i said what i said
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	the adventures of john and johm (aka peter and tony play among us)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Late_June](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_June/gifts).



> <3

“Please?”

Tony sighs. That’s the twelfth time in the last ten minutes. 

“Peter.”

Peter grins. “Oh, come on, Mr. Stark. It’ll be fun! Cute graphics, fun tasks, murder mystery...it’s all you need for a fun time!”

“Yeah, but I don’t play video games.”

“Uh, you do with me.”

“Lies. Slander. I’m kicking you out.”

“I got you to start playing Mario Kart, which you’re weirdly good at which is totally unfair,” Peter continues, completely disregarding Tony. “And I also just asked you to go through and water all my flowers in my Animal Crossing town, and then the next day you bought your own copy of the game.”

Tony splutters. “I — did no such thing. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Peter rolls his eyes. 

“And I know you’ve played Minecraft before, Mr. Stark.”

Tony huffs. 

“The  _ point  _ is that you’ve played video games before. And, you get to play this with me! And maybe get to kill me! It’ll be fun!”

“Is — killing you in a game part of the appeal?”

Peter shrugs. “I dunno. Could be. It’s just — fun. Very addictive. Great game to play through your APUSH discord while you all procrastinate on preparing for your socratic seminar.”

Tony raises an eyebrow. 

“Not that I would, like, know that. I’m a fantastic student, Mr. Stark, I would never play games instead of doing work.” He pauses. “Anyway, I’ve already downloaded the game on your phone, so.”

“I — how’d you get into my phone?”

Peter gives him a look. 

“Mr. Stark. You’re the one who coded me to everything. Also, Friday runs your phone, and she loves me best.”

_ “Very true.” _

Tony sniffs at the ceiling. “Betrayal by my own creation. That’s low, Fri.”

_ “Always a pleasure to work with you, Boss.” _

Peter grinned, passing Tony his phone. 

“So, we have to sit facing each other, because the whole point is to figure out who the imposter is, so if either of us are it, we can’t say anything.”

“Right,” Tony says slowly. 

“So you have tasks,” Peter continues, “and different tasks are in different places. There’s a little map button, and there are exclamation points where you need to go. Then there are visual tasks, which you wanna either save for last in case you get accused, or do it if there’s someone else there, and then you have a solid alibi, ‘cause imposters can’t do visual tasks.”

Tony nods.

“Right, so, here. You can change your player name up here, and then I’ll find a game, and then you’ll enter the code here. Just stick with me for the first round, and I’ll help you.”

“I thought you just said that was cheating.”

“Well, yeah, but you’ve never played before, so it’s alright.”

Peter sits next to Tony on the couch, rolling his eyes as Tony enters ‘Tony Stark’ in the name space. 

He snatches Tony’s phone away, and replaces it with ‘mr tin can man’.

Tony sighs, but doesn’t change it. Peter taps something else into Tony’s phone, and then they’re both in the waiting room. 

“This is so exciting, isn’t it?” Peter asks, leaning his head on Tony’s shoulder. “Your first Among Us game! Can’t wait for you to be imposter for the first time.”

Tony shakes his head fondly, watching as Peter changes his color to blue, keeping the caution sign on his head. His name reads ‘spooder’.

“How do I do that?” Tony asks. “I don’t want to be bright green.”

Peter laughs. “Just — here. Press ‘use’ and it’ll open the customization.”

Tony changes himself to red, browsing the hats. Peter picks one for him. The sticky note now on his character reads ‘DUM’. Peter laughs. Tony frowns. He still doesn’t change it. 

“Ooh, the game’s starting!”

Tony watches as a little red character shushes them, before both their screens show the line of characters, ‘CREWMATE’ above. 

“Oh, good, we’re both crewmates,” Peter says. “That’s good, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” Peter says absently, leaning to see the little list in the corner of Tony’s screen. “Okay. Just — follow me, and then we’ll get you through your tasks.”

“What about yours?”

“Eh, I’ve done this enough times I’ll be able to get through them quickly.”

Tony hums, following Peter’s little blue dude through the halls of the ship. 

“So this is electrical. This is where a lot of people die.”

“Well then why’d you bring us here?”

Peter laughs. “Because we’re together. The imposter won’t kill someone with another person right there unless they’re both in on it.” Peter grins. “Look at you! Figuring out your tasks all by yourself.” He pretends to wipe away a tear. “Oh, they grow up so fast.”

Tony rolls his eyes fondly, lightly pushing Peter’s shoulder. “I feel like that only works the other way around, Pete.”

Peter waves a hand, finishing his task before letting Tony follow him back out of the room. 

“What the fuck?” Tony asks.

“Oooh, dead body. Already? Kinda sus, maybe it was a self-report.”

“You kids and your slang,” Tony mutters. 

Peter laughs, and Tony grins. 

“Sus literally just means suspicious, Mr. Stark. None of us actually want to type out the whole word, and it’s just fun. Anyway, we have a solid alibi since the body was in navigation, and we weren’t anywhere near there.”

Tony hums, reading the chat as people try to figure out the imposter. 

“Right, let’s just skip.”

So they continue, Peter leading Tony around the Skeld, doing tasks, until they come across cyan’s dead body. But this time, white is standing right over it. Peter screeches into Tony’s ear, quickly reporting it and screaming into the chat that white did it. 

“Mr. Stark!” he exclaims, almost yelling. “Oh my god, we did it! Look at us.”

Tony grins, watching as Peter cheers as white is successfully voted out, the game ended. It’s quite endearing, and Tony can’t help but laugh when Peter excitedly bounces on the couch, smiling wide. 

“How many times have you played this?” 

“Oh, probably hundreds of rounds. It’s still just as exciting when you manage to find the imposter like that, though.”

Tony hums, watching as Peter settles against the opposite arm of the couch, feet rested on Tony’s lap. 

“Okay, so we’re gonna play again. I think you kinda got the gist, so we won’t, like, cheat this time, but you can ask me questions.”

“Right,” Tony says, and the game begins again. 

~~

“Peter!”

Peter only cackles in response, venting away to the next room and leaving Tony’s poor character’s body broken on the floor. Tony huffs, shoving at Peter’s feet, betrayal clearly written on his face. Peter, on the other hand, isn’t even remotely sorry. He pulls an innocent act when Tony’s body is reported, kills three more people before a body is reported, and tricks the remaining four into thinking that yellow is the imposter. It almost worries Tony how good Peter is at slipping in, killing, and slipping out, all while managing to seem completely innocent. He’s also slightly proud, and Peter seems to be enjoying himself a lot, so. The day certainly isn't wasted. 

~~

“Okay, I’m just -- hopping into nav real quick--AH!”

Tony laughs, extremely gleeful with his successful kill. 

“Nooooo!” Peter whines, half-heartedly throwing his pillow at Tony, before making grabby hands for him to give it back. Unfortunately for Tony, an emergency meeting is called right in that time frame. And, as it turned out, someone was watching the security cams. 

Now it’s Peter’s turn to laugh, grinning at the evident disappointment on Tony’s face. 

“It’s okay, Mr. Stark,” he says, giggling. “Rookie mistake. Don’t kill or vent where cams can see you. You never know if someone’s watching.”

Tony just sighs, watching as his impending doom ticks closer and closer. 

~~

“Oh my god, we should, like, stack.”

“Huh?”

“Um, it’s like, one of us stands somewhere and then the other stands right behind or in front, so it looks like there’s only one person. Just -- one of us needs to change our name, and then we put on matching hats. Oh, it’ll be so much fun, Mr. Stark. Ned and I do this all the time, sometimes you can trick the imposter, it’s fucking hilarious to see them murder one of you only to see there’s someone else right there.”

Tony suggests one of them be ‘abc’, and the other ‘abo’, but Peter gets this terrified look on his face, so he backtracks and suggests ‘john’ and ‘johm’. That doesn’t seem to terrify Peter, so they roll with it. Peter makes them both put on the cowboy hat, and then the round starts. 

They run to electric, Tony following Peter’s lead. Peter stands in the corner, facing the wall, and Tony walks in front of him. He can’t help but smile at Peter’s excitement, clearly hoping for the imposter to come in and try to murder one of them.

They move after purple runs in and out, this time Peter in front. Purple runs back in, then leaves again. 

“That,” Tony announces. “Is sus.”

Peter’s face lights up, and he laughs, hand flying up to cover his mouth. 

“You finally said it,” he wheezes. “I’m so proud of you!”

But he stops laughing when an emergency meeting is called, face confused as purple blames him for killing Tony. But then, he starts laughing again, because, one, Tony is still very much alive, and two, their plan for confusion worked. 

“Kid, they’re gonna kick you out.”

“Yeah, yeah, let them. It’s really fucking funny thought, because you’re obviously still here.”

“I don’t think it’s very funny,” Tony says. 

He still laughs with Peter when they kick him out, though. 

~~

“Okay, stacking attempt number five. This time right on top of this vent, yeah?”

Tony hums, maneuvering his character to be in front of Peter’s. They stand there for a solid minute before suddenly, green pops out of the vent, kills Peter, and goes back in. Peter screeches, and Tony stares, dumbfounded, at his screen. 

“Report it! Oh my god, Mr. Stark, fucking report it, oh god, they just -- did that. Right in front of you. Oh, this is gold.”

They vote Tony out. 

Peter laughs so hard he falls off the couch, and then lies on the floor, wheezing, until Tony sighs and slides down onto the floor with him. 

~~

Peter yawns, sinking further into the blankets he’d wrapped around himself. Tony takes his phone from his hands, and Peter whines, pouting from underneath his blankets. 

“Uh-uh, spider-babies go to sleep at 10:30. We’ve been playing for three hours. I really hope you actually got your homework done.”

“Mr. Stark, again, I am a diligent, hard-working student, and I always finish everything on time. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Tony raises an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, okay, I still need to finish my APUSH homework. But, in my defense, so does everyone else in my class, so.”

There was a pause. 

“I’ll finish it tomorrow.”

“Good. Okay, you sleeping here?”

Peter hums, already falling asleep. Tony laughs lightly, settling back into his seat, the app still open on his phone. Well. It wouldn’t hurt to play a few more rounds, would it? 

~~

“I still can’t believe you actually stayed up all night to play Among Us.”

Tony scowls.

“I’ll stab you with this spoon if you tell anyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> just some nice soft content,,,,,and what i needed to try and get myself writing again  
> let me know what yall thought!!!  
> my [tumblr](https://ginger--snapped.tumblr.com/)


End file.
